The Lost Girl
by Morbid Seer
Summary: Witches are known as Evil, Humans as the greedy ones, and Weapons and Meisters of the DWMA known as the saviors. However a new threat has appeared onto the students, its name, Face... any information that would be helpful... Unknown. It is the killer of all and it seems to have no limit to what it can and will do. Follow the story of the Killer who is more then what she seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hi People I am particularly new in the fan fiction community but I am a huge FANBOY and I love to write! This is my 1st Story in this category and I literally just finished the anime and started with the manga so Yayyyyy! So follow and all that crap and I may want OC's and ask for some if I get followers but… (I am not popular)! XD so someone tell me even how you send in OC's and I will get back to yoooouuu.

I own absolutely nothing in Soul Eater

-MorbidSeer

=-=-=Unknown P.O.V-=-=-=

I gasped for breath as I tried to run away from it, its darkness even affecting me. I ran nonstop, my hair flowed like paper in the wind as my speed and I grew desperate. Each struggled breath only let it get closer.

"Auuggghhh," I yelped. I felt a sudden pain in my back, like a needle but much sharper and deadlier. I felt the back of my sweaty shirt, something was there. I gripped it tightly and yanked, "Shiiiii," I cursed.

The blood oozed from the slit of flesh that used to be connected to my back. I had wasted dear time doing this, I ran once more, knocking down trash cans, benches, anything to get rid of it! My troubles were in vein, that I knew for sure, I knew that I would die but it would never get my soul without a fight.

I spotted a warehouse up ahead that looked abandoned, perfect. I threw the knife with as much strength as I could at my pursuer, I did not look back to hope for the best, I kicked it into high gear and sprinted into the building. My thoughts were that it would be confused of where I was because of the path I took to get here; the maze of alleys should have tricked it by now.

Finally I laughed, arrogance drifted into my mind, what a stupid creature, thinking it could beat me. After all I am a two star miester… without a weapon perhaps but whatever works for me. I sat on the dusty floor in silence, letting my thoughts of victory uplift my spirits.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK—

I cringed at the ironic sound of the door; I slowly looked at the door which held back the beast. "Go away," I whimpered at the door.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK—

I felt incredible fear course through my body, I still hid in the corner of the room taking refuge. The door started glowing… "Is that normal," I thought to myself. The glowing only increased, which started increasing the never ending paranoia in my blood. A pattern started etching itself onto the faded yet sturdy wood; it looked like… a swirl? The pattern started spinning faster, and faster, and faster… in my eyes, color shad somehow made its way into the pattern, Black and White, complementary opposites of death. "Well I am screwed," I mumbled in my mind with the little humor I had left.

The Door then stopped its strange effects, it went back to normal… or so I thought. I slowly walked up to the door in curiosity, "what the hell is this," I thought out loud. That was when the door blew up into perfect piles of spirals, both eerie and beautiful. I glimpsed at the character in the door with fingers hiding me from what I did not want to see. What I saw however made no sense.

It was a Teenage Girl.

In the darkness however I could not make out the features, but she looked moderately tall and I could tell she was a girl from the shadow she cast. I almost laughed, a little girl… I was afraid of this?! Then I actually laughed out loud, a strange sound in the midst of horror, I rolled on the floor in mock of this "monster" out to get me.

"HAHAHAHAHA, oh my god, you're the darkness?!," I smirked. She didn't even flinch; she cocked her head to the side in what seemed like confusion, perfect. I simply chuckled and picked up a crude yet sharp piece of wood from the rubble of the door. "Alright sweetheart let's get this over with," I smirked. "Looks like a new soul for Jekyll," I thought to myself. My weapon would be pleased.

I charged at the frail looking girl, no doubt on my face, but… she blocked with her hand.

Her hand had reached up just slightly to meet my wood blade, yet she wasn't bleeding. My shock gave her the leverage she needed to softly smile and laugh.

"Silly," I heard her mumble.

She then proceeded with kicking my ass and head-butting me across the room. I was in a state of pain and surprise, the adrenaline long gone and my body seemingly paralyzed, not letting me move it even an inch.

She walked slowly and agonizingly closer to me; she clutched her left arm as if it were a nervous habit. She kind of reminded me of Crona in posture, yet she seemed so much more deadly then she seemed. In her hand I saw a metal gleaming, a knife… to match the one that had hit my side.

"Fine, you win bitch, take my soul and die in hell with the rest of you," I growled weakly.

"Oh I am not like them," She said devoid of emotion.

"Yet, I still will take your soul," she grins.

The only thing I saw until I felt the pain of death strike was the creepy grin of her face and the slash of the etched knife.

Ok Guys How was that! It is going to be a weird story but hopefully I did ok, I love feedback so please send in some stuff, suggestions, complements, and thank you for reading! O_O I will be waiting


	2. Coralline

No one's P.O.V

A young girl walks home from a hard day at work; she goes by the name of Coralline. In the future she will be both feared and respected… yet for now the present is cruel. Born amidst death and plague she learned the values of self-preservation and fought for her fit of Life in the world.

She belonged to nothing yet she owned all, even though she did not know it yet. Death City has yet understand this creature of life and death but the girl was so much more than a pretty face, she was the killer of the unholy, Executioner of the arrogant flesh, reliever of pain, and the mistress of Fear. Watch her in her liberation of the world, she is undiscovered yet… but when she is found, it is unknown what will happen.

This takes place after her recent murder of the 2 star meister, and yes… this is the darkness.

Coralline's P.O.V

I walked down the chilling alleyway, the only way to get back to my filthy apartment building bought by money stained with the blood of idiots. My footsteps were loud amidst the night surroundings; no one seemed alive in this ghost town of Jensy, I breathed loudly and heavily in an exasperated fashion. I was sooooo bored, that last kill was too easy I thought in my dark thoughts, yet so satisfying, I continued with an evil laugh that hopefully no one heard.

Well, I might as well introduce myself to the world… who for some insane reason can read my innermost thoughts ( To Cheesy?) … the names Coralline and if you call me Cora or Corey I swear to god I will sever you spinal column from your head, I don't do nicknames. Now that we are on positive terms this is what I look like, I have longish Blonde hair with a few streaks of black dyed in it, pale skin, a little button nose and what I believe to be cold purple eyes. Now I wouldn't say I am bone skinny but hey, I would be lying, I usually wear a pure black shirt with a dress like quality with long sleeves and a white collar that has a soul with wisps on the top, on it are blood red eyes and under the soul is the quote," Don't Look." I know, inspirational right… anyways I also wear dark blue worn out jeans with black and white combat boots. My favorite article of clothing would be my gloves; white straightjacket styled gloves that ran from my hands to my shoulders but is cut off by my shirt.

Any way back to the dark abyss I call my mind! (:3 Evil Cat Smirk)

My footsteps turned into a strange rhythm of sound, I was not used to silence, I mean come on I don't exactly live in a preppy sweet town here you fight to live and breathe. I mean I literally had to kick a guy in the shins to give me my purse back, I mean come one… MANNERS right?

I was nearing my flimsy apartment building with surprising speed; I seriously wanted to get this guy's blood off my shirt. I suddenly felt a pressure in my spine, "What's a sweet little thing look you doin on the streets," I heard behind me.

"Oh Shit," I said in my mind. I did not want to GET bloodier then I already was… so I would have to find a creative way at hurting him, I got it! "P…P… Please, don't hurt! I am j...j... just trying to get home," I fake whimpered. "Ha, you thought you could get by me… your dead wrong sweet thing, you got to give me somethin to get that privilege," he said with force and a disgusting smile.

Oh he did not just say that… Ok this shit just got real honey! I slowly turned around trying to keep up my act of innocence, wow he is more of an idiot then I thought. He smiled at me supposedly giving up to him, he looked like a drunken hobo who just so happened to be like 30 or something? I have no idea but what does matter is that I am so gonna… just watch and see. "That's right honey know wal…" He couldn't even finish his sentence before I got to him.

I first poked both his eyes with my hand to disorient and surprise him; I then made a knife gesture with my hand and hit him in the jugular repeatedly. My favorite part of kicking his ass was when I slid under his legs quickly stood up behind him and kicked his spine, all under 10 seconds…. A NEW RECORD. He fell to the ground obviously in pain; I kicked the gun away so that he would not get any more ideas.

"What… How! You are just a weak little girl!" He cowers, oh so now he is scared… perfect.

"I am so much more than that, here, let me demonstrate!" I cackle. I then slowly place my finger in the middle of his forehead and simply, push. Like I did with that boy, my mark slowly appeared on his head (if you remember correctly it is a swirl with black and white colors). What to do, what to do, I got it! I muttered a small and simple spell (sorry if this confuses you but it will make more sense later).

"live on ees," I whispered, my spell went to work quickly. (it's a backwards spell :P)

I watched with grim satisfaction as his expressions turned into an obvious painful feeling. He started clawing at his face, desperate to rid himself of the hurt he so desperately deserved, he really shouldn't have messed with me. He started having spasms, jerky movements and gestures that hit walls and scraped his already raw skin even more.

He screamed out a long and wasted breath and then fainted. His eyes still open… except the once blue eyes… were now blank.

I sighed, what a waste of power, I should have just used my knife, but the blindness spell is so fun that I couldn't help myself and at least I did not kill him! I scooted off towards my home once again; hopefully I would not be bothered again. I finally got to my apartment which took forever to even get to, why must I go so far to kill people, it would so much nicer if they just came to me. I opened my door with a huff and jumped on the beaten up couch, such a long day.

_Review Please :P How was it?_


End file.
